


No Sleep!

by Charlie404



Series: Baby Green // NCT Little Space [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Renjun, Caregiver jeno, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Little Space, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver Jaemin, just little Renjunbeing really cute, nothing sexual here, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie404/pseuds/Charlie404
Summary: Little Renjun doesn't want to go to sleep when the world has so many things to see.
Series: Baby Green // NCT Little Space [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005903
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	No Sleep!

"Injunnie no sleep", was the first thing Renjun said when Jeno lifted him out of bathtub. Jeno just smiled, he was pretty used to this. 

Renjun never wanted to go to sleep. For the baby world has too many things to explore, and he didn't want to waste time on sleeping. But every night ended up with sleeping Renjun, so his caregivers were still in charge.

"Renjunie has to sleep", Jeno smiled as he dried his baby with a yellow towel that had a hood on it. Jeno put the hood on Renjun's head and dried his hair a little bit, with the hood Renjun looked like a bright yellow baby duck. 

"No, Injunnie gonna stay up and play", Renjun said before sticking his index and middle finger into his mouth. Sucking them his eyes wandered around the room, until they found a big tube of lotion Jeno had placed on the floor. The caregiver was now getting Renjun's toothbrush ready, and because he seemed to be busy, Renjun wanted to help.

So he took the lotion and opened it, squeezing a good amount of product on his palm. Then he put the tube away and carefully started to rub the lotion everywhere on himself. He started from his tummy, going up to his arms and face, and manged to get a bit of lotion to his hair too. He didn't forget his legs or toes, they were extremely important part of his adventures in that huge world he lived in.

"Oh? Are you being a big boy?", Jeno asked as he sat next to his baby on the floor. 

"Injunnie helping dada", Renjun said, "Injunnie doing good job!"

"Yeah, our baby Renjunie is doing pretty good job", Jeno smiled and reached out to help Renjun get the lotion on his back, too. 

"Injunnie well lotioned", the little smiled proudly, "Injunnie skin stay healthy!"

"Yes, Renjunie's skin will stay healthy now", Jeno smiled, "Open your mouth, please, let's help your teeth stay healthy too."

Renjun let Jeno brush his teeth and when it was done, he was already going. Jeno just laughed seeing his naked little boy sneaking out of the bathroom with his yellow towel. 

Clothes weren't too important thing in Renjun's mind. He didn't want to waste time on getting dressed, so for him the towel was perfectly enough. 

"Renjun, baby, wait for dada please", Jeno called from bathroom, "You need clothes and pull-up!"

"No no, Injunnie no need!", Renjun said happily as he grawled towards the kitchen where Jaemin was making his evening snack. 

"Baby, why are you naked here in my kitchen?", Jaemin asked as he saw Renjun on the floor. The baby just giggled and hide his face behind his hands. 

"Injunnie wan food!"

"Renjunie needs to get dressed first", Jeno said as he entered the kitchen with a pull-up and footie pyjama. He sat next to his baby and quickly turned him so that he was on his back on the floor. Renjun kicked his legs around happily, in his little mind everything was funny. 

"Injunnie gon fly!"

"You can fly in your dreams", Jaemin chuckled, "But now you hate to stay still, your dada seems to be having a hard time dressing you up when you're moving around."

"Injunnie no gon dweam", Renjun said without stopping any of his movements , "Injunnie gon stay up!"

"No baby, you are already too tired", Jaemin said, "I don't want to mess up your sleeping schedule, you already do that often enough in big headspace."

"Injunnie no have sleeping sc.. shce.. du-e!", Renjun giggled, "No no, Injunnie no have!"

"Yes, you have", Jeno said lifting the baby to sit in his lap, "Dressing done, now you stay warm."

"Warm and healthy!", Renjun said. He knew that if you wore too small amount of clothes and get cold, you were going to be sick and not healthy at all!

"Yes, warm and healthy", Jeno smiled and gave a kiss on the baby's forehead. That also made the baby giggle; Renjun giggled at everything when he was tired.

"Here comes food for our healthy baby", Jaemin said as he placed a plate on Renjun's highchair's tray. Jeno got up and put his baby in the highchair.

"Eat well honey", Jaemin smiled as Renjun started eating. Sliced strawberries and blueberries with banana yoghurt and a sippy cup filled with milk were some of his most favorite snack foods. He also had lots of other favorites, for example potato chips, Pockys, apple slices, peach slices, sweet potato sticks and jelly. But chips and Pockys were something he couldn't get at other than saturdays. 

"He needs another bath after this", Jeno sighed watching his baby eating his food. Renjun didn't care about the spoon that was placed next to his plate - he liked his fingers better. 

"Don't worry honey", Jaemin smiled, "He's a baby, and babies are messy. We can clean him up easily with wet wipes."

Jeno sighed, but nodded. Renjun was soon done with eating, and Jaemin got him cleaned up so he was ready for bed. But Renjun wasn't ready to end the day's adventures. 

His caregivers tucked him in his bed and gave him good night kisses. They lifted the bars of the bed up and left the room, but Renjun had his ways to get out.

He was a strong little boy, so he just got up and easily climbed over the bars. 

"Injunnie fwee!", Renjun squeaked happily, but his happines didn't last long. Just a few seconds after his feet had touched the ground, the door opened. 

"Renjun", Jeno sighed, "We've talked about this. You are not allowed climb out of your bed."

"Injunnie fwee", Renjun said, "Injunnie no sleep, Injunnie play!"

"No, Renjun sleeps now", Jeno said scooping his baby up and walking over to the bed. He put Renjun back into his bed and tucked him in again. 

"I'll go now, try to sleep honey", Jeno said, and left the room. 

Renjun laid in his bed for a while, but got tired pretty quickly. He got up but didn't leave the bed, just stood there sucking a pacifier he had found somewhere under his blanket. Soon enough he decided to get out of the bed again, landing onto the floor with a loud thud. He thought no one had heard it, but he was wrong. 

"Renjunie baby", Jaemin said sternly, "Why are you out of bed?"

"Injunnie pway", Renjun said, "Pway alot!"

"No, it's Renjun's time to sleep", Jaemin said, "Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"No no", Renjun answered, "Wanna pway."

"I'll stay with you", Jaemin said as he lifted his baby up, "You have to sleep, otherwise you will be tomorrow too tired to play or dance."

Renjun was about to protest, but a yawn interrupted him. He was tired, Jaemin could easily see that. He smiled at his baby when he placed him on the bed. 

"Put your head on the pillow", Jaemin said as he placed the blanket on his baby. Renjun did as he was told, and after a little while, his eyes started to close. Jaemin rubbed his back gently through the blanket, and soon their little boy was fast asleep. 

Jaemin smiled, and quietly left the room. Their baby slept peacefully in his bed til the next morning, when was once again time for new adventures. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand here we go again! Hope you enjoyed reading my work! 💚 This is one of the first oneshots I ever wrote, so I had to edit it a little 😝
> 
> Thanks for all the reads, comments and kudos'! The mean so much for me! ❤️


End file.
